The Execution Trio
by ElectricVoice
Summary: A trio of gundam mercenaries are hired to fight in the Gundam Finals Tournament
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Domon strolled the crowded streets of Shanghai, looking for Rain. He lost sight of her awhile back at one of the food booths. It was a dim street and he couldn't see most of the other people's faces. He climbed a ladder and looked at the whole scene. Even in this darkness, he could see her. He jumped from wall to wall landed in front of her. She dropped her bag of fruit when he fell right in front of her. He gently bent down and got the fruit back into the bag. They walked side by side talking. No one knows what they talked about because of the loudness of the crowd.  
Eerily, the street seemed silent and the crowd was gone. Domon stopped Rain. He felt something here. Quickly, he grabbed Rain and pulled her out of the way. A glowing rope appeared right where Rain was standing.   
"Stay here," he ordered and quickly dashed up the building.  
He gave chase to what ever had fired that rope down. Rain stood alone down on the street. She waited patiently under a street light. She felt a light wind flow down from above. Then a man landed in front of her.  
"Domon, don't you ever get tired of doing that?" she said, walking towards him.  
She leaned into him. The man put his cold metallic arm around her. Immediately, she looked up and saw a total stranger. "Domon!" she cried. Domon heard her cry and dashed back to her. He saw Rain in the arms of another man, fainted.  
"Get your hands off of her!" he charged at the man.  
Instantly, the man's robotic arm lifted and fired out one glowing rope from each finger. The ropes wrapped around Domon's legs, wrist, and neck. The ropes pulled Domon closer to the man, although he was fighting it. Finally, the man grabbed Domon by the neck and held him close to get a better look at him.  
"Who are you?" Domon asked.  
A smirk appeared on the man's face, "An old enemy."  
"Huh?"  
"I was thinking about taking Rain again but I figured, that wouldn't do any good now. Although, she is a beautiful girl."  
"You keep your hands off of her!"  
"You won't have to worry about that. Watch your back, boy. You never know what might be behind it."  
The man disappeared and Domon collapsed onto the ground. Rain crawled to him and put her hands on his face. He was colder than ice. "Wake up, Domon!"  
He turned his head towards her. His subconscious was running him now. The whole experience brought back a flood of memories that caused him to end up like this. Then, he snapped out of it. He sat up, still dazed from the experience. Rain held his head in her chest.   
  
Many days after that, Domon was in Lunark, the capital of the Lunar dominion, for the Gundam Finals. He had fought hard for the past year and finally made it to the top. He roamed the streets, looking for a good place to stay while the Finals were going on. A special area was made just for the fight. It was massive. Not only did it have thirteen different fighting rings. It had an entire oceanic below the rings. A few miles down the way was the Frios crater. That would serve as the finalist battleground.   
Domon wasn't to concern with any of that, just with looking for a place to stay. He wandered by the ocean area of the Gundam Fight Zone. Then he saw a boat that he remembered from four years ago. He strolled up to it and looked for that old man. The old man popped his head out of his cabin and looked at Domon. He stared for a bit and then remembered who he was, "Ah, Domon! How long has it been since I last saw you?"  
"Four years, gramps."  
"You've come to find a place to stay again? You know you are always welcome on my boat."  
Domon jumped down and clasped hands with the old man. Domon looked around and asked, "Where are the kids?"  
"They're back on earth. I put them into a school so they won't be seeing the Finals live this time."  
"That's what you think," a young girl's voice said.  
Both the boy and girl crawled out from under a box. The old man nearly killed them for scaring him like that but was kind of not to.  
"Wow, both of you have grown well I was gone," Domon said, kneeling down to them both.  
They were speechless but had smiles on their faces. Domon heard a horn blare outside. It was the call for all the Gundam Fighters to make their way to the main arena, The Stronghold. It was massive. The ring along was one mile in diameter. The floating Gundam Monitoring Building could be attached and detached when needed. It was only attached for this ceremonial entrance for all of the Gundams.   
"Well, I must be off. You two stay out of trouble and let Han fish for once."  
"Okay," they said in unison.  
Domon dashed off and met up with Rain at the main arena.  
"I told you to come early."  
"I know, I know. I was busy finding a place to stay."  
"I figured as much. Well?"  
"Oh, yeah. RISE GUNDAM!"  
Out of the water rose the Burning Gundam. He hopped in it and strolled onto the arena floor.  
"And coming unexpectantly, the Burning Gundam! The pilot is Domon Kasshu and was the champion of the last Gundam Finals," the announcer exclaimed.  
Domon strolled down the walkway and watched the other Gundam Fighters walk down. He noticed the Bolt Gundam, Dragon Gundam, and the Gundam Rose come down too but Gundam Maxter didn't come for awhile. Domon wondered why Chibodee showed up late but he would have to ask later. Then the announcer paused.  
"I have just received this message. Three Gundams will be in the Finals but are only fighting in the Frios Crater," announcer said. "It says to introduce them anyway," he muttered. "I give the Execution Trio!"  
Three Gundams fell from the sky wearing black cloaks. "These three Gundam Fighters are mercenary Fighters. They are being paid to make the fight interesting. They will be under the same rules as all of you fighters. Now, I introduce Gundam Executioner number 1: Gundam Electrix!"  
One of the Gundams tore off the black cloak and held a staff in the air. Electricity flowed over the orb at the end on it. The Gundam directed the staff at the ocean and fired a bolt. The water exploded and sent heavy waves through the sea.   
"Uh, well, Gundam Executioner number 2: Gundam Cutter!"  
A second Gundam tore off its cloak and unveil two moon crescent axes. It did a quick dance of its axes.  
"What a showoff," Said said.  
Then, one of the axes came at him but stopped. The axe was on a chain and it hit its maxim length right before it hit the Dragon Gundam's head. The axe reeled in and the Gundam caught the axe. Domon recognized that attack from a few days earlier.  
"And Gundam Executioner number 3: Iron Maiden Gundam!"  
The last Gundam tore off its cloak. It was plainer than any Gundam ever made. It was designed as a female Gundam and had lots of holes covering most of its body. Spikes popped out of the Gundam's arms, legs, back, and head.   
"And now, the chairman, Mister Henroko!"  
A loud uproar came from the stands as the chairman walked up to the microphone. He held up his hand and gave a big smile. Then he said, "Silence."  
The crowd was silent.  
"Welcome to this Gundam Finals tournament! And yes, I know about the last rule of the Gundam Fight, 'All Gundam fights are to be on Earth.' This has been recently changed for the sake of all of the strenuous traveling all of the Gundam Fighters have made and plus, I can alter or eliminate the rules during this time."  
Domon had a blank expression on his face and almost fell over because of that comment. All of the other fighters felt the same way.  
"I would like to make one rule, no fighting, assassination, or any form of violence amongst the fighters before or after the fights. If this rule is not taken seriously, the Gundam fighter will be discharged from the Gundam Fight and the country will be banned from participating in the next Gundam Fight. This will also affects people who LIE about being attacked and were not. The same punishment will be given to those liars. Without further waiting, will the Execution Trio light the torch above this building?"  
The three dark Gundams stepped up and stood in a triangle formation. The Gundam Cutter launched one axe at the torch and hooked it into the torch bowl. The Iron Maiden Gundam ran up the chain quickly and fired several spikes in bowl and tossed in a ball filled with a fluid. She flipped in the air and landed by the bowl. The Gundam Electrix ran up the chain next and fired a bolt into the air and it landed into the bowl, igniting the fluid, and landed on the other side of the bowl. Then the Gundam Cutter ran up his own chain, jumped into the air landed in front of the bowl and reeled in the chain and caught the axe. The flames exploded upward but shimmered down.  
Everyone, even the fighters, were in awe of the whole thing. It was only a few seconds but enough time to impress the crowd. Domon looked solely at the Gundam Cutter. You're all mine Gundam Cutter, he thought.  
"Then come and get me Domon Kasshu!" the Gundam Cutter's pilot said.  
"What?!" Domon exclaimed.  
"You said I'm yours. Come and get me, if you dare."  
"As I did in the last tournament, I will defeat EVERY opponent I face to get to you!"  
"We shall see and be waiting." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Domon sat on the deck of Hai's boat, looking up at the stars. The glare of the transparent dome kept him from seeing all of the stars. So many stars, he thought.  
"So this is where you've been all of this time," Rain said in a nagging voice.  
Domon remained silent. She sat down by him and wrapped her arms around his arm, "What's the matter?"  
"That Gundam Cutter. He worries me a lot but I don't know why. I'm not even facing until the final battle. He said something that they were going to take you again but I've never seen them at anytime."  
"I wouldn't worry about it. They're just a bunch of mercenaries that love to show off their weapons. They're probably new to the Gundam Fight."  
"Then why would the chairman hire them? There has to be a purpose."  
"There is but let's not worry about this now. Let's just enjoy the peace while we can."  
Rain rested her head on his shoulders. They sat there and stared at the stars.  
  
This is my last match until I get to the Final Fight, Domon thought. He looked at the viewer, waiting his opponent. He was fighting the Bolt Gundam. He seemed eager to fight him once again. Then, he saw the Bolt Gundam. It seemed different from four years ago. It still had the same design, it just seemed bigger, much stronger.  
"Ready, Domon Kasshu?"  
"Always."  
"Gundam Fight all set!" the chairman exclaimed.  
"READY?!"Argo yelled out, charging.  
"GO!" Domon yelled out, charging.  
The fight was under way. Argo and Domon went for awhile in a fist fight. It was a dead tie. Neither of them were hurting each other. Domon flipped back and launched into the air. Argo pulled out that whip and fired the large ball out and hooked the ball with the plasma whip. He started swinging it around and around. Domon held out his hand.  
"Burning Erupting Finger!"  
"Graviton Hammer!"  
The two forces of their attacks slammed hard. Bright light filled the arena and both fighters were lost in it. Rain stood at the tower, staring into the brightness but she had to shield her eyes because it was so bright.  
The light dimmed. Domon was still in the air holding out his hand. The Bolt Gundam was missing part of its left leg. It toppled over. The Burning Gundam fell out of the sky and crumpled into a pile.  
Rain immediately felt a need to go to the scene but the authorities could arrest her. She looked over at the chairman. He seemed very calm. By his side were the Execution Trio. The tall, bulky man with the robotic arms seemed just as calm as the chairman was. The other two had a slight worried look on their face. Rain wasn't sure if they had that because they wanted to fight him or they didn't want anyone to get hurt. She turned back to the two Gundam wrecks.  
Domon climbed out of the cockpit and held his fist in the air. The crowd let a roar of applause. Argo climbed out and looked at Domon with a big grin on his face and held out a thumbs-up. Domon smiled back. Rain was very relieved. She looked back towards the chairman. The Trio was gone. Later, the arena started shaking hard. The water outside of the arena began to part with the help of underwater walls. The Execution Trio Gundams floated above the openings and looked the arena. The Gundams turned around launched towards the airlock that was going to go to the Finals Arena. Domon lowered his fist and stared as the Gundams flew off. He was eager to fight them but also reluctant to do it.  
  
Two days past by. The Gundams Fight Finals Draft was being issued. The chairman read over something at the podium and turned his attention to the awaiting Gundam Fighters.   
"Thank you all again for coming to these Gundam Fights and participating this year. Now I would like to run down the list of the fighters that will be in the Finals and facing the fearsome Execution Trio..."  
Domon listened closely. He heard his name called first. A number of names were called. Argo and Chibodee were called too but Sai and George weren't. After the list was read, Domon ran to the chairman.  
"Why weren't Sai and George picked?"  
"Because they weren't good enough to go to it."  
"What do you mean? They were doing good four years ago and this year too," he said in an angry tone.  
"That was four years ago. They aren't fit to fight now. If they won more matches, then I'd change my mind but since they didn't, they will not be permitted to go."  
"But then they'll be replace in the next Gundam Fight."  
"Then so be it. I don't decide those things."  
"Please, sir—"  
"I said no."  
The chairman walked off. Domon slammed his fist hard on the wall and smashed it into powder. He walked back to meet up with Chibodee and Argo. He found them in a diner. He sat down and ordered a glass of water.  
"So what's the matter with you?" Chibodee asked.  
"George and Sai not gettting picked. The chairman won't let them fight because they 'weren't performing well'. I was ready to kill him."  
"Don't worry about it, Domon. I'm sure they'll get another chance to prove themselves," Chibodee said.  
"It's not that."  
"Then what?" Argo asked.  
"It's the Trio. They worry me," Domon said.  
"Those pipsqueaks? They're nothing," Chibodee said.  
"Come to think about it, why were you late showing up to the Introduction?" Domon asked.  
"I was attacked by a thug. Big, tall guy with metal arms," Chibodee said.  
"And ropes fired out of his hands?" Domon asked.   
"Yeah, how did you know that?" Chibodee asked.  
"I was attacked by him a few days before the Gundam Fight Tournament began," Domon replied.  
"As was I," Argo said.  
"As were we," George's voice came into the conversation.  
Both Sai and George sat down at the table.  
"This guy knows us all and everything about us, even our shirt sizes," Sai said.  
Domon paused to recover his thoughts.  
"So this guy is a stalker? Who cares? He's still a push over," Chibodee said.  
"I'm not too sure he's even human. When he attacked, he said he was going to take Rain back but he didn't need her anymore," Domon said.  
The table went silent.  
"Then that would mean..." George trailed off.  
"The Dark Gundam's back," Argo finished.  
"But, Rain and I destroyed it," Domon said, "That's impossible."  
"Improbable is more like it," George said, "but it can't be ruled out. The Dark Gundam regenerates even if it's power source is dead. Rain was that power source. IT might have regenerated without her but IT wants her back."  
"Kinda like it wants to see her again?" Sai stated.  
"Exactly," George replied.  
"Then we'll have to go attack it again, wherever it is," Domon said, turning to the distance scene Tournament Finals Battleground. "And it's over there."  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The day finally arrived. The Finals were to begin in mere hours. Domon was already suited up to go to battle. He should in the massive, grey airlock. He looked at the window in the airlock. He could see Rain. The speaker turned on, "The airlock is opening."  
He gave a thumbs up to Rain. She blew him a kiss. The airlock opened slowly he was on his way. Domon flew to the other airlock quickly. Argo and Chibodee weren't that far behind. The other fighters came from all directions to the air locks surrounding the large dome. Domon, Argo and Chibodee entered one after the other. They stood side by side after they entered the dome. Domon was amazed at the size of the dome. It was a mixture rock structures and sand traps. This wasn't just a fighting ring, it was an obstacle course.   
"All fighters prepare to fight. A new rule has been instated: NO RULES IN THE FINALS."  
The chairman came on a holoscreen, "Gundam Fight all set!"  
"Ready?! GO!" all of the fighters went.  
Domon flew into the air, in search of the Trio. Argo and Chibodee had the same idea. They soon found them. The Gundam Electrix was fighting the Mermaid Gundam from the last Gundam Fight. The Gundam Electrix tossed him out like garbage.  
"Execution Trio!" Domon yelled, landing in front of them.  
Domon, Argo, and Chibodee stood in a fighting stance. The Trio stood perfectly still. Gundam Cutter stood behind the other two.   
"Three versus three or one on one?" the Cutter pilot asked.  
"One on one," Chibodee demanded, "Iron Maiden, you're mine!"  
"I challenge the Gundam Electrix," Argo said.  
"So it's Domon and I then. But I should warn you first. We know your moves."  
"What's that?"  
"We all participated in the last Gundam Fight. You all fought us. That should be enough to let you know who we are," Iron Maiden pilot said.  
"That voice," Domon said, "But it can't be. Allenby? It's not you?"  
"What?" Argo and Chibodee said in an inquisitive voice.  
"Exactly. The D.G. cells that were in me reawaken and now I'm much more dangerous than I was before," she said.  
"They reawaken in both of us," the Gundam Electrix pilot said.  
"Kyoji? Not you too?!" Domon exclaimed. He looked straight the Gundam Cutter, "Then who are you?"  
The cockpit door opened on the Gundam Cutter. The three pilots wore masks all of the time. The pilot removed his mask. Domon couldn't believe who he saw.  
"Master Asia."  
"You seem surprised to see me, Domon."  
"But you never received the D.G. cells."  
"So I believed as well but as you see. I am very much alive because of them. The Master Gundam gave them to me whether I liked it or not."  
Domon clenched his teeth until he said, "I defeated you then, and I'll defeat you now."  
"Then Domon," Master Asia reentered his Gundam, "came at me."  
Domon charged straight at him. They clasped hands together and were now in a sort of dance of power. Domon could hear the others fight the other two members of the Trio but he was too concentrated on the clash. They pushed and pulled on each other. Master kicked Domon straight into the air and threw one of his axes. The chain wrapped around Domon's neck and pulled him down. He landed on the hard ground but was soon back up. He felt sore around his neck.   
"This time, you won't defeat me."  
Master Asia grasped both axes and began spinning in circles. He kept spinning faster and faster. Domon held out both hands and yelled, "The ultimate technicque from the School of the Undefeated of the East! Sekiha Tenkyouken!"  
A massive ball of energy fired out towards Master Asia.  
"USING THAT TECHNIQUE STILL?!" Master Asia yelled, "Moon Cresent Guillotine!"  
The axes wrapped around each others' chains and locked together on the handles. Master let the chains sling at the energy and totally dissolved it.  
"It didn't work?!" Domon said in astonishment.  
The axes separated and returned to Master's hands. "As I said, you won't win."  
Master Asia walked up to Domon and held up his axe, "Now you lose."  
"Graviton Hammer!"  
The massive ball of Argo's Graviton Hammer hit the Gundam Cutter ultra hard, sending it flying through the air and crashing on the ground. Argo and Chibodee landed on the side of Domon.  
"Three versus one? This will make the day more interesting," Master Asia said in an obnoxious voice.  
Then a rumble traveled through the ground. "It is time for the rebirth of The DARK GUNDAM!" Master Asia yelled.  
The ground tore open and a large Gundam arose. It looked like the Gundam Electrix and Iron Maiden Gundam fused together. Argo looked for the defeated Gundams and they were still lying there.  
"This isn't good," Chibodee said.  
"Only if we worked together we can defeat the monster," Domon said.  
They all went into their hyper modes and glowed.  
"You'll defeat me first!" Master Asia yelled with axes in hand.  
"Then you shall DIE FIRST!" they yelled and charged him.  
Master Asia threw both axes out and snagged Chibodee. The chain kept wrapping around him until the chain stopped and the axe landed straight in the Gundam head. Argo jumped in the air, slammed his fists together, "Zakaretsu Gaia Crusher!"  
He slammed his fists into the cockpit and ripped the Gundam in half. He kept tearing it apart until nothing but scrap metal remained. Argo jumped back to Domon's side.  
"Now him," Domon said.  
The Dark Gundam had tentacles wagging behind it like tails.  
"Follow my lead," Argo said.  
They both did a stance for the Gaia Crusher.  
"Double Zakaretsu Gaia Crusher!" they jumped into the air and landed on the shoulders. The arms fell off and explosions ruptured under both of them. They jumped back off and stared to see if their attack had any effect. The Dark Gundam's arms reformed. The Dark Gundam used the Gundam Heads to tear apart the Bolt Gundam. Domon stood still. "It isn't after me," he said to himself, "Why?"  
The rest of the Gundam Fighters ran up to see what was causing the commotion. The Gundam Heads quickly got rid of all of them. Only Domon remained.  
"No, it's want another duel. Is that what you want?"  
In an deformed voice, "Yes."  
"No Gundam Heads. Only you and me."  
The Gundam Heads retreated back into the Dark Gundam. Domon took a fighting stance and stared at the fearsome Gundam. It seemed ready to attack but wasn't in a stance. They charged at each other clasped hands. They were in this dance for awhile. They both got tired of it but neither was willing to let go. They began slamming each others head hard against each other. The Dark Gundam's head was cracking open. It let go and flew into the air. Domon raced after it.  
In the same deformed voice, "Darkness Finger!"  
Domon remembered this technique and held out his hand, "Burning Erupting Finger!"  
Both of the hands clasped once again. The energy between them caused static to build up and trickles of lightning ran across each others hands. The Dark Gundam's arm totally exploded and Domon had IT'S head in his hand. He used the other hand to grab onto to IT'S head with the Burning Erupting Finger. The head fell apart.  
The Dark Gundam's body fell towards the ground. "Sekiha Tennkyouken!"  
The energy engulfed the Dark Gundam and nothing remained. Domon landed and looked around him. 'Debris,' he thought. 'Nothing but debris.'  
"Domon Kasshu!" Master Asia called out.  
He spun around but didn't she the Gundam Cutter, just Master Asia and Fuunsaiki on top of another hill. He rode off without a trace. Domon stood still.  
"Domon Kasshu! You are the Winner of the Gundam Fight!" the chairman yelled.  
Domon wasn't at all interested in that. He flew back to the other dome and greeted a large, roaring crowd of fans. He met up with Rain after the celebrations ended. They sat down and ate dinner together.  
"Domon?" she said.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you come to fight this Gundam Fight?"  
"I guess to tie up lose ends. I don't care about any of that. I'm the King of Hearts. These fights are no longer for me."  
She smiled, "I guess you won't be fighting next time."  
"From now on, the Burning Gundam is just to keep the Gundam Fight in order, not a gladiator in a constant fight."  
They reached across the table and kissed each other.  
  
*The End* 


End file.
